This invention relates to a soil cultivation or hoeing implement for agricultural machines.
These implements employ various shapes of steel shovels to work the soil. Typical shovels are short, narrow, curved, pointed steel pieces, that dig into the soil in proportion to the pressure applied.
Usually, the said shovels are secured to one end of a suitable support arm, the said support arms being in turn pivoted by their other free ends to a suitable frame structure, provided with means for attachment to a tractor. Spring means are provided between said arms and said support frame for constantly urging said arms to a position in which the said shovels are in correct working engagement with the soil. By the above arrangement, whenever the said implements encounter a soil resistance which is greater than the elastic force exerted by the said springs, the implements are pivoted about their pivots in opposition to the force of said springs, to a position in which the shovels are extracted from the soil into inoperative position. As soon as the soil resistance decreases, the implements are again extended to working position into the soil by the pressure exerted by the springs.
The above feature of the prior art cultivators is very objectionable.
In fact, it happens very often that substantial lengths of the soil are not, or are only partially manipulated by the cultivating implements due to the above reasons.
It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a soil cultivating implement for use in soil cultivators which obviates to the above mentioned drawbacks of the prior art devices.